The Tennysons meet Anima
by RayWolf16
Summary: Ben and Gwen are in the middle of an arguement when seven  anima appear from an odd portal. Ben/OC Nana/Husky
1. Time Travel

_**Time Travel**_

It was a nice summer day out in the woods. But, at a RV hidden deep in the woods next to a lake, two cousins, Ben and Gwen Tennyson, were arguing. And their Grandfather, Max, was unable to keep them under control for he went out to get firewood.

"You Duffus that was my favorite mirror!" Gwen said picking up the shattered hand-mirror.

"It's your fault for leaving it at the end of the table!" Ben snapped.

"You coulda been more careful and watched were you were going!" Gwen yelled out.

Before Ben even had a chance to respond, a bright portal-like object appeared in between them. Suddenly, seven kids were thrown to the ground and, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Ben and Gwen looked at the seven kids in shock. The first two looked to be the same age as the cousin's; the boy had short silver hair, pale skin, and crystal-blue eyes and the girl had long snow-white hair, pale skin similar to the boy's, and similar blue eyes that looked somewhat clouded. The three next to them looked related but not 100% related. The boy had short dark-brown, almost black, hair and brown eyes. The girl next to him looked to be two years older than him, she had the same color hair and eyes only her hair was longer and her eyes looked distant from everyone around her. And the girl next to them seemed younger than both of them. She had long sandy-blonde hair and light green eyes. The final two looked to be in their teens. They looked very much alike with their grey hair and eyes, the only difference between them was that one was a boy and the other was a girl. And the fact that the girl had on a black headband-looking thing on her head and the boy had a black eye patch over his left eye. Then, they all got to their feet, not even noticing Ben and Gwen's presence.

"Ouch, that hurt." Said the silver haired boy as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What the heck was that anyway?" the sandy haired girl asked to no one in particular.

"Why don't we ask those two?" the girl with dark-brown hair said pointing at Ben and Gwen.

They all turned to look at the two cousins in shock, just realizing that they were even there. Ben and Gwen both were at a complete loss for words. It wasn't until the white haired girl, that looked very similar to the silver haired boy, came up to them.

"Hello there." She said in a gravely tone that still sounded sweet, "My name is Sally. What are your names?" she gave her head a slight tilt.

"Um…I'm Ben."

"I'm Gwen."

"Ben and Gwen." Sally said letting the words roll off her tongue, "Are you two, by any chance, twins?"

"No, we're cousins." Gwen explained.

"Cousins? Interesting." Sally said.

"What about you and that girl with the silver hair? Are you two twins?" Ben said making the silver haired boy shoot a death glare at him.

"First off, Husky is a boy." Sally corrected Ben, "But, yes we are twins."

"Wait, he's a boy?" Ben said in shock, "But he looks—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll beat you to a pulp!" Husky said.

"Don't worry, Ben!" the dark haired boy said, "Husky always gets mistaken for a girl!"

"Doesn't mean I don't get mad about it." Husky said under his breath.

"Let me introduce you to everyone else for future clarity." Sally said getting Ben and Gwen's attention to the others, "The girl with the long dark-brown hair is Amaya, and the dark haired boy next to her is her brother Cooro. The girl with the sandy blonde hair is Nana, Amaya and Cooro's half-sister. Behind them is Senri and his little sister Andy. Senri is the one with the eye patch and Andy is the one with the headband. Any questions?"

"Just one." Gwen said, "Not to seem rude but, are you blind?"

Sally looked towards Gwen's direction, "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's obvious to tell because of your eyes, but you don't really act like you're blind." Gwen said to Sally.

"Heh…..I understand what you mean. Though I may not be able to see, I am able to hear things that people don't normally hear. And my +anima enhances my hearing so—"

"Sally!" Husky said.

"What? They would of found out about it sooner or later. So why not sooner?" Sally told her twin.

"+Ani-what?" Ben said confused, "What's that?"

"Surely you've heard of +anima before." Amaya said walking up to them.

"Actually, I'm smarter than he is and I've never heard of that phrase before." Gwen said.

Amaya let out a frustrated sigh, "+Anima are people with animal-like abilities. One becomes a +anima when they face death."

"Well, could show us your abilities?" Ben asked.

"Sure!" Cooro said as his anima wings came out and he flew into the air.

_To be continued…. _


	2. Drawing

_**Drawing**_

Ben, Gwen, Senri, and Andy were sitting at the end of a dock while Husky and Amaya were deep below the water's surface and Cooro, Nana, and Sally were flying around over their heads.

"What do you think we should do with them?" Gwen said to Ben.

"What do you mean?" Ben said.

"Well, what if they can't stay with us?" Gwen explained.

"We can't just leave them here. I'm sure that we'll figure something out." Ben told her as he turned to see that she was staring at him wide eyed, "What?"

"It's just, I never expected to hear you say anything mature." Gwen said.

"Whatever." Ben said as he turned away from Gwen and noticed that Andy scribbling on an odd looking notepad, he leaned in to get a closer look, "What're you doing?"

She looked at him and smiled, she then allowed him to look at what she had been working on, "Ben and Gwen." She said.

He looked to see that she was drawing him and his cousin, "Wow, that's cool!"

"What's cool?" Sally said as she gently landed behind Ben.

"Andy drew a picture with me and Gwen in it!" Ben said as Gwen leaned in looking at the picture.

"Really? That was fast." Husky said as he got himself partly up onto the dock and rested his chin onto his crossed arms.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen said confused.

"Well, Andy only draws pictures of people that she feels she can trust and wants to remember." Sally said.

"And it usually takes at least three days for her to fully trust someone." Husky said.

"So, other than you guys, who does she trust?" Gwen said.

"Mainly other +anima, but, she trusts very few people that are not +anima." Sally said as she sat down next to Ben.

"She must see something in you two." Amaya said breaking to the surface, "It must be—"

"Guys! Someone's coming!" Nana said as she and Cooro flew down to the dock.

"It's probably our Grandfather." Gwen said.

"Grandfather? You mean you guys aren't here by yourselves?" Amaya said confused.

"I could have told ya that there was another one here." Andy said.

Ben and Gwen stared at her, "You talk?"

"Why didn't you say anything about that before?" Nana asked Andy.

"You didn't ask." Andy said simply.

Then, Grandpa Max appeared from the woods carrying an axe in one hand and firewood in the other. Nana was about to let out a supersonic screech when Cooro and Amaya covered her mouth. Andy herself looked like she wanted to rip Ben and Gwen's Grandfather to shreds, but she managed to keep herself controlled enough to not do so.

"Ben, Gwen I'm back." He said when he suddenly noticed the seven extra kids with his grandchildren.

"Hey Grandpa." Ben said, "You won't believe what happened."

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting at the picnic table, except for Andy and Senri who were sitting on the ground both dozing off in their own little world. Both Ben and Gwen did their best to explain to their Grandfather how the +anima came there.<p>

"So, there was this odd anomaly that appeared and these kids were thrown from it?" Max asked Ben and Gwen.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Gwen said, "But we still have no idea where they came from."

"We already told you, we are from Astaria." Husky said stubbornly.

"…I know I suck at geography, but I don't think Astaria exists…..does it?" Ben said looking at his cousin for clarity.

"Not that I know of." Gwen said.

"Well, it doesn't seem like they're from another dimension, so I'm thinking that they're from another time period." Max said.

"That makes sense…sort of." Ben grumbled.

"But, which time period did they come from?" Gwen said.

"Why do you care?" Amaya said sourly, "It won't make any difference whether you know or not."

"What's your problem?" Gwen said.

Amaya got up and hovered over Gwen, "My problem is that I've been it **way** too many situations where people ask me too many frickin' questions and I end up being a damn lab rat! In fact, I've spent too much of my childhood in research faculties with scientists all saying they just want to help but they really just want to—"

"Stop it, Amaya!" Nana yelled at her sister.

Amaya looked expressionlessly at Nana before walking off into the woods.

"Sorry about her, we'll be right back." Nana said grabbing Cooro and heading off after Amaya.

"Geez, what was that about?" Ben said.

"You have to understand that, where we came from, people treated +anima very cruelly. Some are treated kindly, like slaves, or, in Amaya's case, like science experiments." Sally said starting to look sad, "Being a +anima is a gift, but others can see it as a curse."

"We all have had some things that messed us up pretty badly, but Amaya got the worst of it." Husky said.

"What happened to her?" Gwen asked.

"I'm afraid that's something that you'll have to ask her about." Sally said.

* * *

><p>Amaya stormed off deep into the woods with her siblings trying to catch up to her.<p>

"Amaya, please stop!" Cooro said.

"Please just talk to us!" Nana said.

She finally listened to her brother and sister and stopped. Once they caught up to her, she turned to face them.

"What is it?" Amaya said in her usual monotone voice.

"Why did you freak out like that?" Nana said concerned for her oldest sibling.

Amaya shrugged, "Guess old habits die hard."

"But that doesn't explain why you yelled at Gwen. I thought you only did that to adults?" Cooro said.

"I don't know. She just sounded so much like **them**." Amaya said placing a hand on her forehead.

"Amaya, you know you don't have to worry about them anymore. You have us." Nana said as she walked up closer to Amaya.

"That's right, you have nothing to fear anymore as long as we're together." Cooro said doing the same thing Nana did.

Amaya gave them a small smile as she pulled them into her embrace.

"Aww, isn't that sweet!" said a sudden female voice said as she flew down towards the three.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, so far, the only characters I own are Amaya, Andy, and Sally. And yes, I went so far as to make Cooro and Nana half-siblings! Sorry NanaCooro fans, this is my fic and they're related!**

**3 RayWolf;P**


	3. The Discovery

_**The Discovery**_

Andy's ears suddenly perked up, her wolf ears twitch as they took in the sounds. She then stood up claws extended, tail between her legs, and then growled at the direction where Amaya, Cooro, and Nana ran off in. Gwen saw this and began to grow concerned.

"How often does she do that?" Gwen said pointing at Andy.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Andy. Husky and Sally immediately got up while Senri got up calmly and shifted his arm into a bears claws and stood next to his sister.

"She senses danger." Senri said.

Suddenly, Cooro and Nana burst through the trees and fly towards the others in a panic.

"Nana, Cooro what happened? And where's Amaya?" Husky said.

"Husky!" Nana screamed as she latched onto Husky.

"They followed us here Husky!" Cooro said, "Amaya told us to run while she fought them off!"

"Who followed you?" Gwen said.

"Why, we did." Said a woman's voice.

They all looked up and saw a woman that looked alittle older than Senri. She was wearing very revealing skin tight clothing and had extremely long dark-green hair along with dark-green wings that kept her up in the air. In her arm was Amaya, who was desperately fighting the hand that was holding her throat.

"What a shame, they didn't even bother to fight. They simply ran off and left you." She said as she used her other hand to stroke Amaya's hair.

"Because I told them to, now let go of me Anate!" Amaya said as she struggled to breathe.

Anate simply laughed at the girl in her clutches. She then took notice of Ben and Gwen, "Why, it looks like you've all made new friends. Alice, Goliath, let's introduce ourselves."

The first to appear was a little girl, both Ben and Gwen assumed was Alice. She had long light-lavender hair, a jacket with way too long of sleeves, and an old sailor's hat. The next one to appear was a fairly big muscular man with short brown hair. Both stood in a battle-ready position.

"Ben, I think now would be the time to go hero." Gwen told her cousin.

"Way ahead of you!" Ben said as he slammed on the omnitrix's head and turned into Four Arms.

The anima kids stared at him in shock, "Why didn't you tell us you could do that!" Husky said.

"It's sorta on a need-to-know basis." Gwen said.

"Well, well, looks like we have another prize!" Anate said gleefully.

"Not while I'm still kicking!" Amaya said as her eyes turned to a glowing white and covered Anate in a dark energy. The energy made Anate drop Amaya, who landed on the ground gracefully.

"My, you've learned some new tricks." The lavender-haired girl, Alice, whispered into Amaya's ear, "But can you dodge my attacks?" she then attempted to hit Amaya with her bare hand, but Amaya used the dark energy to defend herself.

"Wanna try that again?" Amaya said menacingly.

While Amaya was fighting Alice, Cooro, Nana, and Sally were up in the air fighting Anate. And Husky, Andy, Senri, Ben, Gwen, and Max were all fighting Goliath. But, even though they all were fighting him, Goliath was extremely strong even for Four Arms! But Ben managed to toss Goliath a football field away. This instantly caught Alice's attention as she stopped fighting Amaya.

"Hmmm…..that boy is tougher than he looks. Well, I'm gonna have to fix that." Alice said as she saw Ben turn human again. She then took this opportunity to roll up her sleeve and charge at him. Before Amaya could stop her, Goliath appeared again and immobilized her.

"BEN!" Amaya said fighting out of Goliath's grip.

Ben turned to see the lavender haired appear before him and grabbed his wrist with her bare hand, sending a surge of pain throughout Ben's body. He then let out a deafening scream that caught everyone's attention.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At last! i finally updated this story! enjoy!<strong>_


End file.
